


Young and Fighting

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash, Healing, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver had thought everyone but himself had died on the island. Everyone else had thought Oliver died. They reunite after they learn that everyone is alive. Will Quentin and Laurel forgive Oliver and Sara? Will Oliver's family accept him now that they know he is gay? Will Harry heal or will Dumbledore get his hands on him?





	1. They're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Arrow.  
'Thoughts'  
Parseltongue is in italics.  
Maderin is underlined.  
Russian is in bold.

Oliver sat on the couch next to Tommy. Across from him was a frustrated and angry detective. Oliver knew he held a grudge because of his daughters. 

“So your saying that-” 

Oliver cut Lance off when he suddenly stood up. “Harry?” He was shocked and in disbelief. 

The others looked to see who Oliver was talking to. They saw a preteen with black hair in the doorway. His lip trembled and ran over to Oliver. He flung himself onto the older male. The black haired male sobbed into his stomach. Oliver was quick to wrap his arms around him.

“ You're alive. ” Oliver said in shock.

“ So are you. ” The boy said in the same language.

“ How? ”

“ Papa and auntie Sara. ” The others were shocked to hear the boy say Sara’s name.

“ They're alive too?! ” Oliver was shocked.

“ Yes. Papa and auntie Sara are in Australia. They are looking into Waller. Grandpa and aunt Shado are outside waiting. ”

“ They are alive too? ”

“ Yeah. ”

“ Come on. ” He took the boy’s hand and went outside.

The others followed them. No one knew what was said and hoped to find out. Those who knew Oliver were shocked to hear him speak another language. 

They found Oliver hugging a woman. Lance was disappointed not to see Sara. The boy was in an older man's arms. The two adults looked Chinese and possibly related. They were talking in the same language.

“ I can't believe everyone is alive. ” Oliver said to them.

“ We feel the same about you. ” The woman responded.

Oliver chuckled. “ I bet. ”

“Oliver?” Moira had enough with being left in the dark.

“Yes mom?”

“What is going on?” She asked.

“Something strange.”

“What?” She wasn't the only one confused.

“Nothing. Mom, Tommy, Walter I would like to introduce you to my son-” He began the introductions.

“SON!?!?” Many yelled in shock.

Oliver continued on as if they never spoke. “Harry Potter. Well he will be my son once I legally adopt him. This is Yao Fei and his daughter Shado.”

Harry waved while the other two bowed. Everyone stared at them. Harry put his face in Yao Fei’s stomach. Oliver glared at them for making Harry uncomfortable. 

“Why are the police here Oliver?” Shado asked.

“Um…” His face turned pink.

“Yes?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I may have been kidnapped.” He admitted.

“Excuse me?” She asked as her father, her nephew, and herself stared at him in shock.

“I got kidnapped.” He repeated.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

Harry smiled. “Can I be there when you tell Papa?” He asked.

Only a few caught him saying papa. They wondered who that was. Others were confused by the question. Yao Fei and Shado snickered. Harry giggled at seeing his dad glare at them. Meanwhile Moira grew angry.

“What's so funny about my son getting kidnapped?” She asked.

Harry flinched back. “They aren't laughing because I was kidnapped.” Oliver said as he hugged Harry to him. “ It's okay. I won't let you get hurt. ” Harry nodded as he pressed into his side.

“Then why?” She wanted to know.

“Slade.” He grumbled. 

“Slade? Who is Slade?” She asked.

“He was on the island with us and is my boyfriend.” He explained. 

“BOYFRIEND!?!?” Oliver was pretty sure only three people hadn't yelled in shock.

“Yeah, boyfriend.”

“Your gay!?” Moira asked.

“Bi.”

“I… I see.” His mom didn't seem too happy with that.

Oliver ignored it for the moment. “Rasia?”

“Yes Mr. Queen?”

“Could you prepare two rooms for Shado and Yao Fei?” He asked.

“Of course. What about Harry?”

“He'll sleep in my room.” Oliver said.

“What?” Moira wasn't pleased with that.

“Harry will sleep in my room until he is comfortable here. Will prepare another room for him later.” He explained.

“Oliver that-” She began only for Harry to interrupt her.

“That sounds good to me.” He said.

“Good. Do you have clothes?” He asked his son as Rasia went inside.

“Yeah.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. We came here as soon as we arrived.”

“Okay. Did you guys take him to a doctor?”

“Yes.” Yao Fei answered.

“Good. Let's go inside and get you guys some food.”

“Okay.”

“One minute Oliver.” Lance said.

“Yes?” Oliver hid his irritation. 

“Is there anything else you remember?”

“No.”

Lance nodded before looking at Tommy. “What about you?”

“I'm sorry sir but I don't.”

“I see. Well I will take my leave now.”

“Of course. Bye Detective Lance.” The man and the other officers left.

“ That's aunt Sara’s dad? ” Harry asked.

“ Yes it is. Come on now. ”

“ Okay. ”


	2. The Story They Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Harry Potter.  
'Thoughts'  
Parseltongue is in italics.  
Madarin is underlined.  
Russian is in bold.

Oliver had the kitchen staff make food for Harry, Shado, and Yao Fei. They sat down at the table. Soon the food was brought out. Walter and Moira stared at them as they ate. It made Harry uncomfortable.

“Stop it.” Tommy snapped. “Can’t you see that Harry is uncomfortable?” The two looked away embarrassed by their actions.

Oliver smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back. “Why didn’t you mention Harry, Slade, and them?” He asked his friend.

“I thought they were dead. We had made multiple attempts to escape. One of them was to get an abandoned boat to work. We had patched it up and it seemed to work. It exploded. I ended up back on the island. I didn’t see the others. When burnt bodies showed up on the beach I thought it was them. They were roughly the right size so I had assumed. I figured Harry’s body was lost in the ocean.” He lied.

The boat did explode but that was during the night when they slept. The real reason was Ivo’s men had attacked. Oliver had gotten separated and he found mangled bodies that looked like them. He would get more later when it was just him, Harry, Yao Fei and Shado. Nobody noticed Shado texting the story to Slade and Sara. Wouldn’t want anyone to know it was a lie.

“Oh.” That made sense.

“We landed in the water. The ship was in many pieces. We climbed on some and searched for dad. The only thing we found was a shark chomping on a body. It had a piece of dad’s shirt hanging from it’s mouth so we assumed it was dad. We floated in the ocean for days until a shipping boat found us.” Harry said.

“They took us to China. We stayed in the hospital for a few weeks before going to Australia. Slade was from there and returned to the army. Our plan was to come to America to tell you but we didn’t have any proof that we knew him and Sara is still recovering. She wanted to be healed before coming.” Shado lied. ‘We were tracking that bitch Waller and then we would come here.’

“When we heard the news we came. Papa wanted to but since he’s in the army they wouldn’t let him. They told him he needed to finish up his mission and then he would be discharged.” Harry said. ‘Actually he’ll be here after him and uncle Sara take down Waller.’

“My daughter and I volunteered to take Harry here.” Yao Fei told them.

“I see. So you’re a dad now, huh?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah.” OIiver smiled.

“Slade?” He asked.

“I met him on the island. We grew close. One day he kissed me and I liked it. We began dating.” He said with a happy smile.

“I’m glad he makes you happy.” He said. ‘I’ve never seen that smile before.’

“Yeah he does.” The blonde confirmed. ‘Mom still looks upset by that. Oh well. I’m not giving up Slade so she can either deal with it or we don’t talk. I love her but I refuse to hide a part of myself just because she doesn’t like it.’

“Good.” Tommy said.

“I’m done dad.” Harry said when his plate was cleared.

“Good.” He looked at his son. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” He said.

“Thought so. Let’s get you to bed.” He knew it was mostly the time difference.

“Okay.” He yawned.

“I’ll see you later.” Tommy said as he hugged Oliver.

“Alright. Hopefully next time we don’t get kidnapped.” He said.

The dark haired man laughed. “I agree.” He looked at Harry. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

“Me too. Bye uncle Tommy.” He hugged him.

That made him smile. “Bye.” He hugged the preteen back.

After that Tommy left. Oliver took Harry to his room. The wizard changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He soon fell asleep. The blonde smiled and went back downstairs. He found his sister entering the room.

“What’s going on?” She asked in confusion.

“Sit down and I’ll explain.” He said to his sister.

“Okay.” She did just that.

“Okay so earlier today Tommy and I were kidnapped.” He told her once he was sitting down next to her.

“What?!” She screamed.

“We’re both okay.” He assured her. “A man in a green hood saved me.”

“Good.” She said as she calmed down. ‘Please don’t take him away. I just got Ollie back.’

“Yeah. We were questioned by the police and detective Lance.” He continued.

“How was that allowed? He hates you.” She said.

“I know. Anyway during questioning someone showed up.” He showed her a picture of Harry. “This is my son, Harry.” He explained that Harry had been on the island with him and told her what they told Tommy and the others earlier.

“Oh.” She wasn’t expecting that. “You have a boyfriend and a son.”

“Yeah.” He said.

“Wow. I’m an aunt.” Thea grinned.

“You are.” He laughed. “I’ll introduce you when he wakes.”

“Okay.” She couldn’t wait.

“Oliver?” It was his mom.

“Yes?” He looked at her.

“I’m confused. I thought you said you were alone on the island.” She said.

“I did. Sara and I made a deal. If only one of us survived we wouldn’t tell what we went through. We thought that it would be better if our families thought we died on the ship.” He explained. 

“I see.” She said.

“At first I didn’t know Sara was alive after the yacht sank. I wasn’t lying when I said I made it to a safety boat with dad and a crew member. When I made it to the island I buried dad. I ended up meeting Yao Fei.” He informed her.

“I had taken a boat ride a few years before Oliver ended up on the island.” Yao Fei lied. “I hit a rock that I couldn’t see and ended up on the island. I came upon Oliver and helped him to survive. I introduced him to my daughter, she had been on the boat with me, and Slade, who had crashed his plane there a year after I ended up on the island.”

“A year after Sara arrived on the island. She had been floating on a piece of the yacht when a boat rescued her. They had been transporting drugs when they happened upon her. When the authorities caught up they abandoned both the boat and her. They took the drugs and a smaller boat. Without anyone at the wheel the boat crashed and she ended up on the island.” Shado said.

Sara didn’t want anyone to know about Ivo and the experiments the man performed. She was forced to participate and she knew that would upset her father. She knew her father wouldn’t blame her. No it was that he would be horrified but what she went through. That was why they came up with the lie.

“Harry was sold to a man who sold people to others all over the world. We had thought we were rescued but the man was planning on selling us. We managed to rescue Harry and we ended up back on the island.” Oliver said. “I believe it was a year after we found the abandoned boat.”

“I see.” Moira was horrified by what they all went through. “You and my grandson are safe and so are the others. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah.” He smiled into the hug.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you liked guys?” Thea asked.

“Dad told me that fags were disgusting.” He admitted.

“I knew it.” His mom muttered. “I had a feeling. I’m sorry dear.”

“It’s okay.” He didn’t blame her.

“I can’t wait to meet Slade.” She said. ‘It doesn’t sound like he’s a gold digger. If he is then I’ll get rid of him.’

“Me either.” He said. ‘Maybe she was just upset over not knowing.’

“Now if you excuse me I must attend something.” The blonde haired woman said.

“You’re about to spoil Harry, aren’t you?” He asked in amusement.

“Yes.” She left leaving behind a room full of amused people.

* * *

(With Slade)

Ring Ring

Slade was quick to answer his phone. He had been getting updates from Shado. She informed him of what they told them but he was anxious to hear from Oliver. He really hoped it was him.

“Hello?”

“Hey Slade.” A familiar voice greeted him.

“It’s so great to hear from you again love.” He grinned.

“Same here.” Oliver said.

“Sara and I shall be there in a week or two.” He informed him.

“Good. I miss you.” He said.

“Me too. Oliver?” He was nervous.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Marry me.”

Oliver was stunned. “What?”

“I want you to marry me.” Slade admitted.

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” He said.

“Good. The sooner the better. Then we can adopt Harry.” He said happily.

“Indeed. Oh could you tell Sara to call her dad?” He asked.

“I will, why?” He asked in confusion.

“Because he believes she’s dead.” He went on and explained the situation.

“I see. Don’t worry I will.” He said.

“Great. So Ivo knew about magic?” He asked.

“Yeah. Sara and I looked into it. His brother was a wizard. He had glamoured dead bodies to look like us. It was to throw us off and make us vulnerable. We plan on taking care of them before we return. Harry’s amulets will protect us.” Slade assured him.

“Good. I have to go now. Love you.” Oliver said.

“Love you too.”

The two hung up the. Slade went to Sara. He filled her in. She was pissed. They all knew it was Waller’s fault. Good thing the woman would be taken care of soon. Sara grabbed her phone and left the room.


End file.
